Skeletron 3000
by PeytonTacoway11
Summary: When Cyrus Borg is kidnapped by the famous villain Pythor, he is forced to go back into time, and steal the skeletons. Stealing the skeletons from time ruins the existence of some of our well known ninja. With Kai and Nya no longer existing, another threat harms Ninjago. The skeletons that have been stolen now take the form of nindroids, and are now stronger than ever. Ninjago AU
1. Chapter 1

Skeletron 3000

A/N: I finally got to this story. Now I hope you like this one, because honestly I thought this idea was epic! Anyway I guess I owe you guys an apology for not updating my other stories, but I have an excuse. A few actually. I am going to a new church, and my dad is the pastor. I moved to a new house, well in a apartment. I was on vacation, and people in my family are hurt. Not my direct family, but still family. I am writing my own novel, and my birthday is tomorrow. (Err depending on when you read this.) So here I go.

Cyrus was thrown out of his wheelchair; ruining any possible escape from this madness. What was going on? He had done nothing to anyone to deserve being pushed around like a rag doll.

"Who, who are you?" Cyrus called out; not necessarily expecting an answer. Criminals aren't exactly kind enough to give a simple answer. Not this one though, he surprisingly answered me.

"Why do you not remember who I am?" The attacker hissed, "I am only your most feared enemy, other than the Overlord of course."

"Pythor," I hissed under my breath. I could remember that low British accent, and slight hiss any day.

"Oh so you do remember me. It would be kind of hard to forget someone so… So close." Pythor rubbed his pointy tail around Cyrus's face. His forked tongue popped out of his mouth; bobbing up and down in small rapid motions.

"Never in a million years would I consider you close." I snarled. He is taking advantage of me. I am a useless handicapped, it's not like I can magically grown the use of my legs, and walk away like most civilized people would.

"Is the famous Cyrus Borg finally showing his bad side? I never knew you for a villain." Pythor taunted.

Cyrus gritted his teeth, careful not to respond to him. That's what he wanted. "What are you doing with me?"

"I suppose, if you promise to do my bidding, I could tell you my plans." Pythor grinned slyly.

"Heaven's no. I will not surrender to _you_."

"I'm afraid you have no choice." Pythor touched a key on Cyrus's computer, and a picture of P.I.X.A.L appeared. "It's either you do as I say, or P.I.X.A.L, and everyone dear to her dies."

Cyrus gasped, and covered his mouth. "You monster. What have you done with my daughter?"

Pythor chuckled, "I haven't touched her yet, I left that for you to decide. So, have you decided yet?"

Cyrus bit his lipped, and surrendered, "Do it. Take me."

Pythor grabbed Cyrus by the shoulders, and lifted him onto his wheelchair. Not an act of kindness, but more… More doing it so he gets what he wants.

"Now tell me, what are you making me do?"

"I'll leave that for you to find out." Pythor grabbed a small clear vial from my shelf, a sickening black liquid was inside. "Drink this."

"No. You understand that will turn me evil? I don't wish to be like you!" Cyrus screamed.

"You're right. You never agreed to this. I guess P.I.X.A.L can suffer for you."

"NO! I will do it." Cyrus sighed defeated, and drank up the liquid.

Cyrus's vision went blurry; everything turning around in circles making the room appear to be spinning. His eyelids drooped, and soon he had fallen asleep.

Pythor cackled, and pushed Cyrus out of the door. The ninja would be visiting him soon, and he did not want them finding him here.

Kai walked through the doors of the Bounty holding a large amount of groceries.

"I'm back!" He screamed throwing the groceries on the counter, "Someone put these away!"

Jay and Cole walked into the room. Jay's eyes were puffy and red, almost as if he had been crying.

"Hey Jay, are you alright?" Kai asked, checking on his brother.

Jay sniffed, and nodded, "I'm fine."

"It's Zane isn't it?" Kai smiled sadly, "We all miss him, but it's time we held on to our memories, and stopped mourning for him."

"I know, but I miss him. I miss his cooking, and his silly pink apron, and stupid jokes, and…"

Kai took his strong arms, and wrapped them around Jay's slim body. "Look Jay. I know you miss him, but you have to remember he is still here. He is in the Digiverse, like we were."

Jay nodded and, with his head low, headed back to his room.

Cole looked at Kai, "I kind of feel bad for him. I know he is the emotionally unstable of us, but he has a point. It hasn't been the same without Zane here. Well here in person."

Cole and Kai kept talking about Zane, when they were interrupted by Nya.

"Borg is missing!" She stated frantically. "I don't know where he is. I checked everywhere, but Lloyd and I couldn't find him!"

Kai rolled his eyes, "Can't we have one week without some kind of problem?"

Nya huffed, and put her hands on her waist, "This isn't funny Kai. Cyrus could be in danger!"

Kai stuck out his tongue, "Yeah, yeah, and yeah. I'll go get Jay."

Just a few moments later Kai had arrived with Jay, still puffy eyed.

"What's wrong Jay?" Nya asked sweetly. Kai shook his head, and mouthed not now.

"Nothing," Jay mumbled under his breath, "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Okay," Nya grabbed her red jacket from the coat hanger, and headed out with the others.

"We could stop at the post office, and get some flyers. See if anyone found 'em."

"Kai, he's not a dog. No one is going to put up a sign that says, "Cyrus Borg Lost. Reward My Gratitude." Cole reasoned.

"Well I was just saying! We don't want to look forever. I have a date tonight."

"_You, _have a date." Cole exagerated, "I'm not buyin' it."

Nya rolled her eyes, "Boys! We have better things to argue over."

"Yes, your highness." Kai mockingly bowed.

"You do that one more time, and I will have your head."

DISCLAIMER

So what do you think so far?

Umm I still don't own Ninjago.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Aww I have fans. *Cries a little.*

JustCallMeD!sc0rd3r: Did I spell your name right? I always get it wrong. AND I accept your favorite! XD

PurplePandaPancakes: I am glad you found it funny. I try not to make it all serious business, you know?

Magicwolfpup: So glad you liked it. I guess you will find out. (If you haven't already… *Cough*)

ArtemisGriffin: Thank you for the follow! Actually thank all of y'all who favorite/followed.

Okay here is the next chapter of epicness!

Jay bent over placing his tired hands on his knees, "I give up," he panted, "I can't find him."

Nya pursed her lip, "Guys, I'm scared. We have to find him! We need him to fix Zane!"

Cole and Kai nodded. "I'm no engineer, techno, whatever you call yourself, but I think you and Jay have the skills to fix him yourself."

Jay's eyes widened, "We might have the skills, but not near enough time! There is no way we are going to build an exact replica! In the next week or so, and we don't know where his power source came from, and it's not like we can take some from P.I.X.A.L she doesn't have too much. What if we make him evil? That would be horrible. We know how strong he is! Not as strong as Cole of course, but he had skills! Do you know how hard it would be to fight him! I wouldn't even fight him! No, we have our techno blades; we could always hack him and make him nice. But will he still be the same Zane? What if he likes Nya instead of P.I.X.A.L? That would be the worst!"

Kai groaned and covered his ears, "He never shuts up!"

Lloyd shrugged, "He's right though. What if he turns evil, and there is no way to fix him?"

Nya shook her head, "I have an idea, but I need Sensei Wu's input."

'What's your idea?"

"Jay and I have taken the shell of the nindroids, and have been studying them. We could always use one of those for his body. It would be hard to get used to, but we'll have Zane back."

"I think that would work, but yeah it would be hard getting used to. Are you sure it won't turn him evil though? I really don't want to fight my brother."

"I'm not promising that. For now though we need to focus on finding Cyrus."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pythor crossed his arms over his scaly tunic, "Make a time portal."

Cyrus Borg obeyed not wanting his daughter to suffer. He grabbed a case of tools, and began working on the portal.

"Could you grab me a cup of water?" Cyrus asked.

Pythor looked amused, "You actually think that _I_ will get _you_ something to drink?"

Cyrus rolled his eyes, "If you want this portal done anytime soon, I would assume so."

Pythor hissed, and slithered away to the kitchen.

"Um, make sure it is purified!"

Pythor groaned, and continued getting his water.

As soon as he left Cyrus Borg uncovered his watch, "Hello ninja. If you get this it means I have been captured. I am not going to tell you where I am, because I do not want you to find me. He, um, Pythor is expecting you, and when you come he is going to kill you. I repeat do not-"

Before Cyrus could finish speaking Pythor had leaped, well uh slither hopped, to Cyrus.

"You betrayed me! You will pay for this!" Pythor's blood red eyes could burn a whole through Cyrus's skin.

"I-I'm sorry. I had to warn my family. I cannot have you kill them."

"I wasn't plan on killing them! I told you if you agreed I wouldn't harm anyone. I need to take that back though! You aren't helping me! You are going behind my back! If they show up in here, _I will kill them!"_

Cyrus's stomach churned at those four words, and his eyes widened. "P-Please. I said I was sorry!"

"Finish making the portal." Pythor demanded.

"P-Pythor please."

"FINISH!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nya and the ninja sat on the couch after a long day of searching for Borg. Everything was peaceful until the light on Nya's watch started blaring and blinking.

"What now!" Jay whined.

"Be quiet we need to listen!"

Nya pressed the button, and a hologram of Cyrus Borg showed up.

Nya gasped, "Cyrus! Are you okay?"

"Wait Nya. It's a recording." Cole said.

"Oh."

"Hello ninja. If you get this it means I have been captured. I am not going to tell you where I am, because I do not want you to find me. He, um, Pythor is expecting you, and when you come he is going to kill you. I repeat do not-"

Before the message was finished, the hologram went fizzy.

"What? What's going on?"

"He's in trouble. We have to find him!"

"He said don't go after him or we will die."

Jay nodded his head, "Did he say Pythor? I thought he was mini."

"I don't know! Are we going after him or not?" Lloyd asked.

P.I.X.A.L looked up from her book, "I am going after him."

"That makes us…" Lloyd said, "Who else?"

Jay raised his hand, "me. I'm always in for a little fighting."

Kai and Cole thought about it, "We'll um… Stay with Nya."

Jay rolled his eyes, "Chicken."

"Let's go." Lloyd said.

P.I.X.A.L, Jay, and Lloyd left the Bounty and headed for the Borg tower.

"Um… We still don't know where he is."

"No, but I think I may know." P.I.X.A.L said. "When we were studying the scale left over from the fight we, um Zane and I, found traces of an underground home. That means he is living underground."

Jay lifted his finger like he had an idea, "One day I was following him around, and I saw him go behind the alley! I think I know where he is! Follow me!"

Jay grabbed P.I.X.A.L's and Lloyd's hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DISCLAIMER

I do not own Ninjago!

I know this chapter may seem kind of rushed, but I couldn't wait to update.

BTW IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TODAY!


End file.
